


121 days

by neverlands



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Coming of Age, Cussing, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Romance, Roommates, Slow Burn, Slow To Update, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-20 14:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverlands/pseuds/neverlands
Summary: neo high, an all-boys school, prestigious and powerful.lee jeno, captain ball of neo high's basketball team. also a known player for both men and women. na jaemin, neo high's pretty boy. maybe has a crush on the said player.or; au where jaemin "accidentally" says the lee jeno is his boyfriend to his friends.





	1. 121 days, 24 hours, 60 minutes and 60 seconds

"No fucking way."

Two pairs of eyes were fixed on Na Jaemin as the said boy said something he would regret very quickly.

"I mean, it's no big deal-"

"'No big deal?' Jaemin, it's Lee Jeno we're talking about! That school's pride and joy, their basketball team captain! Troy Bolton of our whole school!" The small boy huffed, crossing his arms over her chest. Clearly offended- or maybe even jealous. "Bestie, I love you and all but I don't wanna see you going Gabriela over his player ass," The boy's name was Zhong Chenle, Jaemin's friend ever since diapers. "Jisung, don't tell me you agree that the Lee Jeno is 'No big deal'"

The said boy mentioned is Park Jisung, a friend the two recently adopted in their first year of high school- also Chenle's special someone. Shrugging, the boy replied with a bland, "I don't really know who he is except that he's in the school's basketball team."

"Ugh," Chenle groans, sinking his face in one of the pillows that were present in the dormitory he and Jisung shared. "You two are hopeless." Jisung then playfully slapped Chenle and the two started playfully fighting, basically flirting in front of Jaemin at this point. 

Jaemin took this as a chance to leave, he already said too much, plus he was sick of his best friends being gross in front of him. But one thing's for sure, he brought this onto himself too.

His two best friends were talking about their love life right in front of him. The gross cuddling during movies, the forehead kisses and whispering of sweet nothings to each other. They then started to ask him if he had a girlfriend or a boyfriend. Of course, the logical answer would be; No. A clean, honest No with no double meanings. But instead, Jaemin did the exact opposite! Saying yes! Saying it was Lee Jeno out of all people. His three-year crush. What a great way to start.

Why does he have such a crush on a guy like Lee Jeno, you ask? because be honest, who wouldn't? Even though he's probably a player(maybe a homewrecker at this point), that look of determination whenever said player plays basketball, fucking hot. But what gets Jaemin the most? His smile. The way his eyes form crescents and the boy's nose scrunches up. And of course, there will always be a day where the pretty boy would think about the time the basketball player wore a pink sweater to school. It haunts Jaemin in his sleep and he can't help but wish the boy would wear something like that again.

He could always just spy on him wherever. They talk in the halls or the cafeteria sometimes, when they bump into each other they exchange small hi's and hello's.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Jaemin stood up, the two lovebirds becoming alert at Jaemins sudden move. "It's late so I'm going back to my room." the other two nodded and they all wished each other a good night.

"Tell your roommate a good night too, he's always out with his friends- or something whenever we come over." Jisung thoughtfully added.

Jaemin laughed awkwardly. "Yeah," he grabbed his bag from the table as he walked over to the door, "I will."

The pretty boy walked in through the halls of the dormitory. His footsteps echoing. There were still some students roaming the halls, some even sneaking out. Some even having late night activities if they really wanted to. Jaemin made his way over to his dorm, the door was open, meaning his roommate was home and hasn't bothered locking the door.

The boy walked in, removing his shoes before running over to his room and jumping on top of his bed. Burying himself in the blankets and pillows, ignoring the somehow small pile of unfinished homework he still has to do.

"Hey," Suddenly, a head popped into the door. Jaemin's roommate has appeared "You oka-?"

"Lee Jeno, can you pretend to be my boyfriend?"


	2. 120 days, 7 hours, 13 minutes and 5 seconds

So there they were, fingers intertwined and hearts distant. They walk into the school campus as if they've been doing it for a long time.

It was, to them, as if they were walking on a red carpet on the way to the deepest depths of hell, school. Demons, a.k.a the students, were passing by them. Looking at them. Some even look up from their phones or some taking out their phones from their pockets to take pictures or talk about the newly discovered couple.

It wasn't like a rare occurrence of a gay couple appearing on the school campus. It was in fact, an all-boys school. Why wouldn't there be any gay couples appearing here or there? But this couple, the pretty boy and the captain ball of the basketball team, quite the pair. It's almost amusing to see.

You see, unless you live in A Dorm- the dorm where the people with a GPA of 4.0 above live in- you would know that Lee Jeno and Na Jaemin were roommates, quite close in fact. Although, people don't see them together as much which is why many think they're just rumors. Zhong Chenle and Park Jisung also live in the A Dorm. But like others, they think they're just rumors because obviously, the Na Jaemin himself was their friend.

Moving on, as Jaemin and Jeno were walking up to the school gates, Jaemin thought to himself; " _How do I make this more convincing?_ ". Jeno was already one step ahead, facing Jaemin and giving him a kiss on the latter's forehead. The pretty boy felt his face flush and the eyes of others on them, blood was rushing up to his face and adrenaline was running in his veins.

I mean, it doesn't help that the pretty boy's crush was Lee Jeno, right?

How did Jeno even take the news last night?

 

_Jeno looked at Jaemin in shock, his brain cells processing the words that just came out of the other boy's mouth. "A-Are you serious?"_

_Jaemin felt himself starting to blush, embarassed, "I was stupid and told my friends you and me were dating-' he closed his mouth, sighing. "I- sorry."_

_The taller stood there stiffly, shoulders tense and obviously thinking of some things. "Yeah, I guess it could work out for a couple of months?" scratching the back of his head, he looked away avoiding eye contact. "Maybe after like- four months, we can tell them we decided to stay as friends?" His statement came out more like a question, but Jaemin was open to any suggestions so he took it._

_"I- god, we're seriously doing this, huh."_

_"Tomorrow we're walking to school together, I guess?"_

_"Cool."_

_"Yeah. cool."_

 

Jaemin shook his head, the events of last night escaping his mind. He spotted the basketball team forming by the gate, most of them come from C Dorm, they were the kind of trouble makers you would see but looked fun to hang out with. The team looked in Jaemin and Jeno's direction, they quickly waved over at their captain.

"Guess I gotta go, huh?" Jeno flashes his oh-so-famous smile that makes Jaemin's knees weak. 

The other boy could only nod and give his own smile. "See you later, NoNo" Snickering at the small nickname, he watched Jeno walk over to his own friend group.

Jaemin knew the couple- a.k.a Chenle and Jisung- would arrive much later, since they were roommates, plus dating each other. He decided making walking around the more open and grassy part of the school while waiting for them would be a good idea.

As he walked he started thinking a bit more. Maybe thinking a little too much. He accidentally ran into one of the gossip girls of the school- Huang Renjun.  _"Great, perfect timing."_ It was widely known around the school that Jaemin and Renjun used to be quite close, maybe even closer than Jaemin was with Chenle at the time. That was until something problematic happened between the two, causing Renjun to cut ties completely.

But of course, more tea! Renjun is known mainly for his cheat sheets and helps students cheat, but of course, it comes with a price. At the time, there were rumors of Jaemin owing Renjun something during their fight and Renjun took advantage of it. Spreading word- that even reached the teachers- that Jaemin owes Renjun a good amount of money because he was the reason that Jaemin was able to get a steady and high GPA.

That caused Jaemin to get held back a year and Renjun to get suspended. You can just imagine all the beef between them, huh?

And there they both were, face to face. Jaemin with a phone in hand and Renjun, starbucks coffee cup half empty. The pretty boy checked the time, 7:12AM.

Perfect time to cause some drama, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS SO LAZY TO WRITE THIS JUST SAYING SKSKKS


End file.
